


Raincheck Please!

by Genesis3Chi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis3Chi/pseuds/Genesis3Chi
Summary: A bout of anxiety prevents Yuuri from going to the date Viktor had reserved a restaurant for, so instead they stay in for a relaxing sensory time.Chubby Yuuri Week day 5 - Date Night





	Raincheck Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late, but lots of job and driving lesson things happened yesterday, and I have written this on my phone so apologies for any formatting or spelling issues!

Viktor ushered Yuuri into the apartment, hovering nearby as Yuuri slowly entered and removed his shoes. Makka nosed her way forward, butting against Yuuri’s legs ever so gently, one paw put on his socked foot before she wandered to go and sit on the sofa. Bless her, Viktor briefly thought, she had a sixth sense for Yuuri’s mood and was so wonderful with him.

Yuuri hobbled toward the bedroom, turning on no lights on his route so Viktor followed suit, tailing his husband and navigating by muscle memory. Viktor stood in the doorway and watched as Yuuri undressed and flopped onto the bed in his pants. Trying not to intrude into the silence, Viktor collected up the suit pieces from the floor, carefully folding them on the chest of drawers and laying the tie on top. He went to sit on the bed and put his hand next to Yuuri’s, brushing pinkie fingers and smiling when Yuuri linked them. An enduring promise that his mental health would not come between them.

“Do you need anything?” Viktor asked, though breaking the quiet felt slightly sacrilegious.

Yuuri shook his head, twisting sideways to tuck his bare legs into his chest. Head down, pressed against his knees. All curled up like the softest yin and yang symbol. Viktor stood and nodded to himself, he’d get Yuuri water and sit with him for a while, maybe bring Makka in to occupy Yuuri’s hands.

So, he did just that. He brought Yuuri a bottle with a suction lid rather than a screw top, no areas for error if it was just sucked. He lured Makka onto the bed with a treat which he left by Yuuri’s hand and smiled as he watched Yuuri feed it to her. Makka promptly flumped down beside Yuuri - who Viktor secretly thought was actually her favourite, but Yuuri would protest if he ever mentioned it - and snuffled at his hands in hopes for more snacks.

Viktor quickly and quietly undressed before sitting on the bed beside Yuuri, delicately placing a hand on his shin, stroking the skin when his husband didn’t flinch away from the contact. He started swirling a finger slowly around Yuuri’s ankle bone, little circles trailing down his foot, a sweeping glide over the arch and around the ball then back up. Walked his fingers along the delicate bone of the shin and the lovely muscles of the calf. Yuuri made a noise and Viktor froze, glancing up at his husband’s face, only to see him looking back, simply watching Viktor’s hands move.

With no objections from Yuuri, Viktor continued, drawing branching patterns over his knees, spread palms pressing a little deeper into his thighs. Tension leaked from Yuuri's tucked legs, growing floppier and looser, losing their tight formation. Yuuri made a small noise of surprise but no sign of discontent when Viktor's doodling transitioned to his ass.

The texture of Viktor's attentions changed and Yuuri could not place the difference until the waxy feeling reached the small of his back. Slight sticky chill remained where Viktor had drawn, and Yuuri realised Viktor was literally drawing on him. Glancing over, Yuuri confirmed that Viktor had indeed got a lipstick out and was now making swooping lines of colour across his back.

It should have been gross and sticky, it was definitely a bit sticky and Viktor could never bring the stick anywhere near his lips given how close it had been to his ass, but it was… nice. The indenting pressure and calm movements were lulling the anxiety monsters to sleep and leaving Yuuri peaceful and melting on the bed.

It was not quite a massage, somehow a weird blend of that and acupressure, but the very slight sensation of the remaining makeup leaving a trail of Viktor's motions ensnared Yuuri. He couldn't get over the visual map across his body of where Viktor was touching him, had touched him. Pastel pink with the slightest orange tint charted across his skin, leaving the uninterrupted flow of Viktor's love marked onto him.

This continued for nearly an hour, the two of them not speaking, just quiet breaths and the occasional ticklish gasps. Viktor ran out of skin he could access with Yuuri mostly on his front. Unprompted, Yuuri rolled over, face screwing up as his belly jiggled at the motion. Viktor placed a kiss on it. Then continued his work, but with more intermittent patterns. Hearts spread across Yuuri's abdomen, stars and bright smiley faces up his ribs and over his chest, little cartoon flowers over his arm and doggy faces at his wrists, pawprints on his hands. Yuuri huffed at his adorable husband's enthusiasm.

Viktor went to start over again at the waistline of Yuuri's briefs, starting a zigzagging line following the lightning bolt of a stretch mark, when the soft wax of lipstick gave way to the faint but comparatively harsh scratch of plastic. Yuuri flinched.

"Sorry," Viktor kissed the slightly reddened spot, rubbing it gently to soothe the sting. He looked mournfully into the tube and shook his head, "Well, that's the end of that."

"You didn't need to waste it on me," Yuuri said carefully, "I know it's your favourite shade."

"Never a waste if it's for you zvezda moy."

Yuuri smiled, reaching down to grasp Viktor's hand, pulling it up for a kiss. "Sorry we couldn't go to dinner."

Viktor entwined their fingers and squeezed, "I got us reservations to enjoy ourselves, if you weren't going to enjoy it, I am very much happier that we didn't go."

Yuuri leant forward, pressing his forehead to Viktor's, noses rubbing. "You're the best husband."

Viktor preened.

"Absolutely the best. Ever."

Viktor's pale skin started to redden. But Viktor wasn't a blusher. And tears welled up in his blue blue eyes and Yuuri was so transfixed by the sight. He kissed him and pressed a kiss to each cheek to brush away the tears. Lipstick covered hands stroked through Viktor's hair as Yuuri shushed his emotional husband.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ever so soft.

"Nothing, I'm happy, I'm so so happy. I dragged you to the restaurant when I shouldn't have but I did something right this time."

Yuuri kissed his forehead. "I should have said something, given a more concrete sign I wasn't okay and needed to stay home before we got there. It wasn't your fault. And you did amazingly once we got back. The drawing thing really helped."

"Even if you're sticky?" 

"Yeah." Yuuri pressed his wrist to Viktor's mouth, and Viktor kissed it out of habit before realising the intent. His lips came away slightly glossed, beautiful. "Now," Yuuri said, "Let me see your lovely smile in that."

Viktor beamed.


End file.
